metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fedor
Fedor (Russian: Фёдор, pronounced Fyodor) is a fisherman living in the station of Venice, seen only in Metro: Last Light, in the Bandits, Dark Water and Venice levels. As well as catching fish (or whatever else the irradiated water conjures up), Fedor also ferries people to and from Venice. Overview As the nuclear winter turned to spring, the ice on the surface began to melt, flooding some parts of the Metro. Venice was hit particularly bad, with many of the surrounding tunnels completely flooded and infested with mutants. However, the people of Venice adapted, turning railcars into crude boats, fishing the tunnels and living as best they could with irradiated water. Fedor was one of these. Fedor is first seen, or rather heard, at the end of Bandits. Reaching the water's edge, Artyom finds and pulls a rope. The rope pulls a bell far ahead, alerting Fedor, who starts his engine and begins a painfully slow journey to Artyom. However, Artyom quickly realises that the bell and the boat's engine have alerted a nest of Nosalises, who begin to attack him. Fedor tells Artyom he will be there as quickly as he can. He finally makes it to the bank and rescues Artyom. The two ride the boat away from the Nosalises, both Artyom and Fedor firing at them as they leave, before they make it to open waters. The boat chuggs towards Venice, through the irradiated water. Fedor saves Artyom again when the boat hits a log, knocking Artyom overboard. Back on board, the boat sails past a nest of Shrimp. Although Fedor tells Artyom they are normally placcid (and tasty), that today they appear to be riled. Shortly after, one attacks the boat, almost flipping Artyom overboard again and attacking Fedor. Artyom scrambles back aboard and kills the Shrimp, saving Fedor. Fedor puts the boat to full power, though the Shrimp can easily catch up, and repeatedly try to overturn the boat. Thanks to a few grenades, they manage to get away from the nest, though the Shrimp are in hot persuit. Fedor gets Artyom to fetch a case from the front of the boat. It is full of more grenades. Using his cigarette, Fedor lights the grenades and tosses it behind the boat. The grenades explode in a huge blast, killing many Shrimp and causing a huge tidal wave that propells the boat far away from the remaining Shrimp. Finally at Venice, Fedor converses with the gate guard, Semenovich, who opens the door for him. They meet up with the station chief, who welcomes Artyom to Venice, although warns him to stay out of trouble. The boat docks and Fedor and Artyom part ways. It is here that Artyom meets Simon, a station guard, who appears to be a good friend of Fedor. Simon helps Fedor with his battered boat as Artyom moves on. Trivia *Upon rescuing Artyom, Fedor seems amazed that Artyom was alone, not just for fending off the Nosalises, but that he was travelling to Venice on his own. *Fedor correctly guesses that the Shrimp were riled up because someone previously travelled past them. Semenovich, the gate guard, confirms this, saying that some Reds recently travelled into Venice. *Fedor appears to have a good relationship with the other Venice residents, particularly Semenovich, who jokes why Fedor never brings a nice young girl with him on his raft. *Although the box was closed, it was not sealed, so the lid could have easily popped open. Therefore, it is strange that the water did not extinguish the flame, rendering the grenades harmless. **Furthermore, it is unlikely, given the boat was rocking about a lot, that the grenades were not wet and already ruined. Gallery MLL Fisherman.jpg ru:Фёдор (Metro: Last Light) Category:Metro Last Light Category:Characters